


End to start. (Markhyuck Au)

by Crystalyne_Black



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalyne_Black/pseuds/Crystalyne_Black
Summary: Donde Mark debe aprender que a veces es mejor dejar ir.





	End to start. (Markhyuck Au)

Lunes. 

Mark se levantó más cansado de lo habitual ese día, no sabía ubicar bien por qué. Quizás era porque había dormido muy pocas horas, escuchando por quinta vez la discografía entera de la banda favorita de Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck. 

Mark no sabía explicar el sentimiento que aquél chico le provocaba. Era como si un ejército de hormigas entero se paseara por su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Se sentía flotar en un mar de  sonrisas que Donghyuck le regalaba todos los días. Y estaba seguro de haberle aclarado muchísimas veces que usaría de rington el sonido de su risa.  
Amaba la seguridad que los brazos del otro le hacían sentir cada vez que lo abrazaba, así como el ritmo acelerado de su corazón cada vez que se veían.

Mark amaba muchas cosas de Donghyuck, y estaba feliz de tenerlo en su vida. 

Por eso no entendía la razón del abrupto reaccionar de Jaemin cuando le contó su actividad de la noche anterior.

Ambos chicos se hallaban sentados en la cafetería de la escuela, compartiendo el desabrido pero único almuerzo que tenían. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales, y Mark pensó que sería buena idea recomendarle la banda a él también. Tal vez así Jaemin y Donghyuck tengan algo en común la próxima vez que se encontrasen, y logren llevarse mejor. 

La mirada de Jaemin le aseguraba lo contrario. 

El chico sólo suspiró y se limitó a pasarse las manos por el rostro.  
Mark quedó perplejo cuando Jaemin simplemente se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el lugar, dejándolo solo. 

Jaemin era su mejor amigo, y Donghyuck era su novio. No quería tener que elegir entre ambos, se lo había dejado en claro a su amigo varias veces. 

Pero ahora solo tenía un lugar frío y vacío a su lado.

Martes. 

Fue un buen día para Mark. 

Él y Donghyuck habían pasado toda la tarde juntos en la casa del rubio.  
Su madre y sus hermanos salieron de compras, dejándole toda la casa para él sólo, y él aprovechó para llamar a Donghyuck. Le pareció raro cuando no contestó el teléfono a la primera llamada y fue enviado al contestador, pero el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó cuando pretendía marcar otra vez.

Era, efectivamente, su novio. 

Pasaron toda la tarde mirando videos y hablando de cómo iban las cosas.  
Mark se sintió feliz de poder compartir tiempo con Donghyuck, no tenían mucho tiempo para verse últimamente, la escuela parecía estar ahogándolos de tareas, e ir a establecimientos distintos lo hacía aún mas difícil. 

A pesar de la atmósfera feliz que reinaba entre ambos, Mark se sintió extraño. Notó a Donghyuck más distante, y sus abrazos no parecían transmitir tanto calor como antes. 

Mark decidió dejarlo pasar, y se enfocó en el pequeño momento que podía compartir con su novio. 

Era tarde en la noche cuando Jisung golpeó la puerta de su hogar. Donghyuck ya se había ido, y pensó que había olvidado algo cuando oyó a alguien llamar. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a uno de los amigos de su novio en la puerta. Se aseguró de hacerle saber que no haga mucho ruido mientras subían a su habitación, porque su madre y sus hermanos estaban ya durmiendo. 

El chico había venido a hablar con él y explicarle que deje de llamar a Donghyuck, porque este se había olvidado el celular en su casa.

O algo parecido, Mark no escuchó bien.

Pero le llamó la atención como la postura de Jisung se enderezó cuando le contó que Donghyuck había estado en su casa esa misma tarde, pasando tiempo con él, y que no había mencionado nada acerca de su celular; pero eso explicaba porque no había atendido.

Jisung esbozó una sonrisa media forzada antes de despedirse abruptamente, y caminar (correr) a quién sabe donde marcando un número en su celular. 

Mark lo observó extrañado desde la ventana, mientras lo veía alejarse por la calle discutiendo con alguien al teléfono. 

Miércoles.

Si Mark utilizara una palabra para describir su situación actual, sería distraído.

Se sentía muy distraído últimamente, como fuera del presente.  
Por esa razón se sobresaltó cuando Donghyuck lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo antes de que partan caminos distintos. Se encontraban unos bloques antes de la escuela de Mark y Donghyuck decidió acompañarlo hasta allí antes de partir a la suya. No es como si Mark fuera a negarse, el pelinegro se apareció en la puerta de su casa cuando salía esa mañana y le ofreció acompañarlo. Era una oferta irrechazable para el rubio. 

Mark sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras besaba a Donghyuck, y lo atribuyó a la fría mañana de Otoño.

Cuando se separaron y se despidieron, Mark ignoró otra vez el nuevo sentimiento de frialdad que su novio le transmitía.

La puerta principal estaba atiborrada de estudientes que corrían a sus clases, y otros que eran demasiado perezosos como para llegar temprano.  
Mark era de los primeros, y mientras se apresuraba para llegar al aula de química, se chocó con otra persona. 

Era Renjun. Otro de los amigos de Donghyuck.

El encuentro opotuno le vino como anillo al dedo, ya que después de la primera clase tenia a buscar al chico para transmitirle un mensaje que Donghyuck le había dicho antes de irse.  
Se ve que aún no había recuperado su celular (o eso Mark pensó), y no podía decirle en persona porque llegaba tarde a la escuela.

El ceño fruncido de Renjun cuando Mark le dijo que Donghyuck lo buscaba para hablar con él, confundió al rubio, y le hizo pensar que quizás una clase de pelea había pasado entre ambos dada la reacción de Renjun.

El chico simplemente tartamudeó un 'Esta bien', antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del establecimiento y desaparecer entre la masa de personas. 

Mark pensó que sus amigos estaban cada vez más extraños. 

Jueves.

Chenle se hallaba en el living de Mark, viendo una película con él.  
El rubio había recibido un mensaje de su amigo diciendo que era bueno si pasaba algo de tiempo con él, ya que en la escuela no tenían casi tiempo de respirar. 

A Mark le costó un poco de trabajo aceptar, porque tenía entendido que Donghyuck pasaría por su casa más tarde, para luego ir al parque. 

Se decidió por darle una oportunidad a su amigo diciéndole que viniera más temprano, pero no aclaró el porqué. 

Sería más tarde, como a mitad de la película, que Chenle se llevó una sorpresa cuando oyó a Mark decir que tenían tiempo hasta las 5 de terminar la película, porque Donghycuk probablemente vendría después a recogerlo para después ir al parque. 

Eran las 3.30 y la película no había terminado, pero Chenle se disculpó y le dijo que no importaba, que otro día podían terminarla, y así como vino se fue. 

Si bien a Mark le extrañó su comportamiento, aprovechó la oportinudad para prepararse para la llegada de su novio, después podría ponerse al día con su amigo. 

Pasó una hermosa tarde con Donghyuck, pero el sentimiento de frialdad de parte del pelinegro aún perduraba. 

Mark lo ignoró otra vez. 

Viernes. 

Mark observaba a Jeno con curiosidad. 

El mejor amigo de Donghyuck se hallaba en el living del rubio, había venido a hablar con él la tarde del viernes, después de la escuela.

Mark no sabía bien porqué, pero no era quién para negarle la entrada al mejor amigo de su novio. 

Jeno lo miraba con tristeza, casi con pena. Y suspiró repetidamente antes de abrir la boca. 

\- Mark, creo que tú y yo nos debemos una charla...- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. 

-No entiendo- musitó Mark extrañado- ¿Charla de qué? Si te hice daño sin darme cuenta, lo sien...

-No, no es eso- lo cortó Jeno- Es...que...Uhm

Jeno suspiró otra vez. 

-He recibido llamadas de Jisung y Chenle- escupió el pelinegro de una vez- así también como reclamos de Jaemin y Renjun. 

Mark no entendía el punto del chico.

-Sigo sin entender, Jeno. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- cuestionó el rubio. 

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Mark. Sé que tu y yo no somos cercanos y todo eso, y no soy quién para decirtelo, pero esto tiene que parar.

El tono de voz de Jeno no le gustó nada a a Mark. 

-¿Qué tiene que parar Jeno? Explícate con más claridad, por favor.- Toda la situación estaba poniendo de los nervios a Mark. 

Jeno suspiró y endureció su tono de voz.

-Tu y Donghyuck tiene que parar Mark, esto no es sano, los chicos ya no saben que hacer.- Jeno se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Donghyuck y yo somos muy felices juntos, no entiendo tu punto.- Mark también se levantó.- ¿Es porque a Jaemin le molesta? Voy a hablar con él.

-¡No!- se sobresaltó Jeno, se arrepintió al instante- Esto no se trata de Jaemin, Mark. Es por todos. 

-Pero Jeno, no logro entenderte. ¿A nadie le agrada mi relación con Donghyuck? ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?- Mark también elevó su tono de voz.

-No es que no nos agrade. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Recuerda, Mark. No te sigas lastimando. -Jeno estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Basta!- Mark ya lloraba- ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ahora Jeno! ¿¡Acaso no quieres verme féliz con Donghyuck?! ¿¡Es eso?! ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

-¡Justamente por eso es que tengo que decirte esto, Mark!- Jeno también lloraba ahora- ¡Queremos verte feliz! 

-No...-murmuró Mark, hecho un mar de lágrimas- No puedo creerlo, Jeno... No de ti. Creo que es mejor que te vayas... Donghyuck dijo que vendría por mi esta tarde y...

-¡Basta Mark!- explotó Jeno, Ya no podía más.-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta?!

-¿¡Darme cuenta de qué?!

-¡Donghyuck está muerto! ¡Murió hace casi dos años! ¡Y tú estas metido en tanta mierda que no has podido superarlo aún! 

Mark se quedó congelado.

-Estas tan encerrado en ti, que no te diste cuenta que empezaste a alucinar con su presencia. Todas las situaciones que has vivido esta última semana son mentira, Mark.

Jeno no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

-Los chicos estan preocupados por ti, dicen que ya es hora de que lo superes. Pero yo decidí darte un tiempo más... Es decir, Donghyuck era mi mejor amigo tambien, y lo extraño. Pero esto no es sano para ti. Es hora de dejarlo ir, por favor...

Mark casi no sintió los brazos de Jeno que lo abrazaban mientras él sollozaba incontrolablemente en el suelo. No se dio cuenta cuando perdió las fuerzas y se desplomó, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez lo que había dicho Jeno.

'¡Donghyuck murió!'

'Estamos preocupados por ti'

'Es hora de que lo superes'

Los recuerdos del funeral de su novio se amotinaron en su mente. Sus amigos y él llorando, lamentando una muerte que no debería haber pasado.  
Porque Donghyuck no vio el auto que se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad, porque iba demasiado enojado con Mark como para verlo. No entendía porque el rubio no aceptaba que tenía que cambiarse a otra escuela. ¿Acaso no veía que era un bien para él también?

Mark se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte de su novio, por haber sido egoísta y hacerle una escena, provocando el accidente de  Donghycuk. Se culpó y reprimió tanto la trsiteza y la culpa, que esta lo ahogó. Y salió en las peores formas, alejándolo de la realidad y de lo que en verdad debía sentir. 

Queda de más decir que Donghyuck nunca llegó esa tarde.


End file.
